


Peter's mystic mentor and mutant boyfriend

by BatmanWhoLaughs666



Series: Peter lashes out a the MCU [10]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Peter Parker, Anti irondad, BAMF Peter Parker, Doctor strange now mentor Peter, Dom Peter, Magical Peter Parker, Multi, Not Tony Stark Friendly, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony a liar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanWhoLaughs666/pseuds/BatmanWhoLaughs666
Summary: After Peter find out about the accords form his boyfriend. he stopped going to Stark tower which Tony slowly noticed. a few months later he receiving training from Doctor in the form of magic.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Harley Keener/Kurt Wagner
Series: Peter lashes out a the MCU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054820
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	Peter's mystic mentor and mutant boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juubi_mage0327](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juubi_mage0327/gifts).



Peter was sitting on the couch watching arrow. As he was relaxing his boyfriend Nightcrawler, from the X-men, Popped up.

“Jesus Chirst, Blue you almost gave me a heart attack.” Peter said, as he got up and kissed the blue mutant.

“Sorry Pete wanted to surprise you.”

“Well, shame on you because you did. Anyway, are you hungry? I can whip you something.” Peter offered.

“No, I came here Because I found something.”

“You found Harley ate all of your blue frosted cookies?” Peter asked.

“Wait What? Harley said it was you.” Kurt said.

“Ok now I don’t regret telling you that.”

“Anyway, no I came because of this.” Kurt threw a pack of paper on the table. Peter, confused, picked it up and looked threw it.

“I don’t get it, what is this?”

“You should know, you fought for it.”

“What? Blue angel I swear I don't know what this is? This looks humane. It basically said that all enhance of mutant like will be put in jail for not being in checked. Kurt where did you get this?”

“Logan gave it to me. He got it from tony stark.”

“What? Mr. Stark gave you guys this?”

“Yes Peter, don’t the fight you had with Cap?”

“Yeah, Mr. Stark told me Cap was going crazy. I mean got to admit even if he did explain to me well. The man fucked up a bridge.” Peter said. Ok Kurt had to agree with that when he saw the news.

“Peter stark lied to you. The real reason that they fought was because of that paper right.” Kurt said. “Wanna guess which side you were fighting?” Peter was silent a bit then pale in realization.

“No no no, he wouldn’t not if it meant he had to put me in jail.” Peter was close to tears at this betrayal.

“Peter no offense even if he is your mentor, your idol, deep down do you really think he wouldn’t do that?”

“No he probably would, after all he took my suit, he ignored my every call. Hell he barely trained me at all. All he did was give me the suit.”

“Even left Harley in tennessee.” 

“That too, this is it, this is the last straw I’m done. I quit, I had it, i treat me like a fucking child. He lied to me about this.” Peter, angrily threw the stack of papers to the wall. “Not only was he almost one of my boyfriends in the raft.”

“Actually icepick.” Kurt mutter but Peter heard him.

“ICEPICK, fuck that I’m kicking his ass.” Peter went to get his suit but Kurt stopped.

“No, Peter please don’t he not worth it. Trust Logan was in the same boat as you are. But please think about what you’re doing.” Peter calms down.

“Alright I won’t kick his ass yet. But I am quitting, so I probably need to find a new mentor.”

“Why not Cap, he seems to be perfect.” Kurt suggested.

“Maybe. Sorry I'm just so angry that I want to urggh.” Peter accidently shot a fireball at Kurt but teleported away. “Blue baby I’m so sorry.”

“Ok, one don’t call me blue baby and second, how did you do that?” Kurt asked.

“I don’t know, I was just angry like a fire was burning in me.” Peter explained.

“Well let's try it again.” he disappeared then reappeared with a target. “Alright let's try it.”

“Ok but let's do it outside, don’t burn the whole apartment down.” Peter suggested. Kurt nodded, then grabbed Peter and teleported outside. “Ok, dude do realize we could have just walk downstair no one judge you know.”

“Gotcha, fireball attack.” Kurt said. Peter gave him a ‘really ‘ look then tried it again, after the first fews tries this time he did when a bit of anger and it worked. “Peter I think I know who can train you,” Kurt said.

“Dude, if it's who you’re thinking I agree.” Peter looked at the ball of flame in his hand.

**Time skip**

After discovering the accords. Peter stopped coming to Stark tower, the last time he went was to return the suit because Tony wanted to make some updates, which he forgot about like a month ago. Peter, Kurt and Harley, who inform of the whole thing. Went to see Doctor Strange for Peter magic training but he not the only one Wanda showed a few weeks after for her training, Steve and Natasha inisis for her to learn to control her power. 

**With Tony**

Tony right now got off the phone after another voicemail. Tony was getting really annoyed with the kid for ignoring him for two months. (AN: well that about a bitch huh Stark) He is not worried or anything, he is just wondering why the kid is not answering his call. He finally updated the suit but right now he is debating whether or not will he give it to him.

“Seriously kid, what the hell?” Tony said, frustrated after another voicemail. Steve and Natasha walked in wondering what was going on.

“What is it now Tony?” Steve asked.

“I don’t know what the hell is wrong with this kid. He ignored every calls, everyone texts, everyone fucking e-mail. And I’m sick of it.” Tony ranted. Steve and Nat looked at each eyebrow raised. “What?”

“Really he ignored every call.” steve said

“Yes”

“He ignored every text.” Nat said

“Yes”

“He ignored every email.” they both said.

“Yes, thanks for understanding.” Tony said.

“Tony, that is not what we’re saying.” Steve said,

“Then what are you saying?”

“Tony, none of this seems a bit familiar.” Steve said.

“No?”

“Really none of it at all” Steve pushed.

“No, what?” Tony asked,

“Oh for the love god stark don’t you remember for two months. And you whine when doing the same as how the hell is that fair.” Nat said,

“Oh come on, I had a business to run.”

“Bullshit, we all know pepper did most of the work.”

“Whatever.” Tony tried to call him again but it went to voicemail.

“For the love of god stark, leave him alone.” Steve said, Honestly if this is what has Peter to deal with this. Then he wouldn’t blame him for avoiding him.

“Screw it, Friday track his phone.” tony order. In burst of anger Steve slam Tony to the wall. 

“You swore to him you would never track his phone again Stark!!” Steve roared.

“Hey, hey I just wanna check to see if he's okay.” Tony lied which fooled Steve

“Alright we checked, but after that you leave him alone understand.”Steve said,

“Understand.” Tony crossed his fingers. Friday got the location “what the--- what he doing there?”

**With Peter**

Peter is currently levitationing. After the past couple of months Peter has been training on controlling his magic. Doctor Strange proved to be a better mentor than Tony was ever was. In the past two weeks Peter can control all four elements, after he can do astral projection, multiplate matter and reality. Right now he is focusing on flying.

“Concentrate, Peter. Clear your mind and block out any distractions.”

“You mean, when Kurt is trying to keep Wanda and Harley from spitballing me.” Strange look and see Kurt trying take the straws from Wanda and harley.

“Yes.” Strange he turned to the trio. “What are you guys two.” he said deadpan.

“It was Harley’s idea.” Wanda pointed out.

“Guilty” harley said,

“Anyway-” Strange with a knock on the door. Wong went to answer, then Tony shove right past him and looked shocked seeing Peter floating in mid air.

“Were you floating?”

“No, he is doing his taxes.” Harley said in a fake italian accent.

“Harley, no more mob movies for you. Because that was just awful.’ Peter said with Wanda and Kurt agreeing with him. “Anyway why are you here Tony?”   
  


“Why have you been ignoring my call? You do realize you have been right?” Tony expects Peter to stutter and make an excuse.

“Yeah I have, and?” Peter said shocking Tony.

“So what after all I done for you.”

“Oh what the hell have you ever done for me?” Peter snapped.

“Kid, if it weren’t for me you would be wasting your life.”

“How by giving a suit, by ignoring everyone concern I made, by LYING TO MY FUCKING FACE.” with that Peter went to his backpack and pulled out the accord papers and slammed them on the table. Tony and the avengers looked shocked seeing the accord on the table.

“where did you get that?” Tony muttered.

“He gave it to me.” Peter pointed at kurt. “Who you gave it to him.”

“Well what did you think we were fighting for?” Tony mocked.

“No, No, No you don’t blame that on me.” Peter snarled. “You told me Cap went crazy and he needed to be taken down.” Nat, Bruce, Wanda and Strange all gave dirty looks. Steve just gave him a glare.

“Really Tony, you told him I went crazy.” Steve said.

“Ok, fine kid if I told you what the real reason was. You never agreed.”

“Damn right I wouldn’t. I just read this once and I found ten, twenty to thirty loopholes that you have to be a complete dumbass not to see them.”

“Hey the accord were working fine before I fix them.”

“Yeah, that they for you, for the government, for the non enhanced. Don’t you get it I could have gone to jail because of you.”

“Trust me kid-”

“Exactly, I’m a kid who you brought into a goddamn fight that has nothing to do with as a matter of fact. When i said no you blackmailed me into going.” that made everyone glare harshly at him. 

“Look kid, why are you even against this. You know I won’t let him put you in jail.” Tony said.

“I don’t care what happens to me. I’m more worried what will happen to Kurt.” Peter shouted.

“Then why are you even dating a freak like him?" Tony shouted. Everyone got quiet and looked at him in shock, anger, and most of all disgust. Kurt was on the verge of crying after hearing being called a freak.

“Stark what the hell?” Steve said.

“Tony that was uncalled for.” Bruce said with a green on him.

“Mr. Stark, that was unprofessional.” Dr. strange said

“You heartless bastard.” Wanda said,

“Stark what cold and hurtful.” Nat said,

“Dude, what the hell.” Harley.

They all yell at him but Peter who was shaking with fury.

“Harley takes Kurt upstair.” Peter said.

“Pete I don’t think.”

“Harley,” Peter said. They both looked at kurt. The harley took Kurt upstair,

“Look kid.”

WHAM

Peter sucker punches Tony in the jaws. Tony caught up some teeth and blood. Tony was about to summon the suit but Peter was faster. He grabbed his throat and repeatedly punched his face. “NO” Peter notices the Avengers coming to his aid. “You stay the fuck where you are or I’ll snap his fucking neck.” Peter threatened darkly. They back never before they see him this mad. Peter kept punches but using little of his strength.

“Pppleeease...sssstopp.”

“SHUT UP, you listen here you son of bitch. Yo stay away from me , away from harley, and definitely away kurt. You hear I come after you if you ever come near them. Am I clear. I said AM I FUCKING CLEAR.”

“Yes, yes I understand. I’ll leave you alone.” 

“Good now get the fuck out of here.” Peter roughly tosses him out. “You make damn sure he stayed away.” they nodded “good now if you excuse me I have a boyfriend to comfort.” Peter went upstairs to comfort his hurt boyfriend.

Please comment and kudos


End file.
